Historias cortas
by LizaNny
Summary: Este es un apartado de historias pequeñas, que no valen la pena poner de fic por fic, por lo que las uniré todas en este mismo... todas serán de Invasor Zim, de diferentes personajes cada una Vm
1. Chapter 1

**INVASOR ZIM NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DEL GENIO JHONEN VASQUEZ **(si fuera mío seria un completo desastre ._.)

**Yo solo utilizo los personajes de dicha serie con el único fin de entretener **(y por mera diversión mía)

Este es el primero de varios fics cortos, asi que, esperen los demás, que creo que habrá 1 por semana, hasta que se me antoje xD…

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**1.- Sabor ácido**

Gir:_ Amo... lo que usted me dio a probar sabe ácido... -inocente-

Zim:_ Lo se Gir... nunca pensé que fueras tan bueno...

Gir:_ ¿Soy bueno amo? -sonríe-

Zim:_ Si lo eres Gir, eres el mejor...

Gir:_ ¿Me puede dar mas? Quiero sentir ese sabor otra vez... por favor amo -cara linda e inocente-

Zim:_ Claro Gir... acércate -sonríe ampliamente-

Gir:_ -se acerca-

Zim:_ cierra los ojos y abre la boca

Gir:_ esta bien amo -hace la acción, para después sentir que en su boca entra algo, y que después una

sustancia es depositada en su boca- me gusta el sabor amo -Gir sonríe y abre los ojos-

Zim:_ lo se Gir... a mi también me supo acido la primera vez, por eso ya no lo como, me enferma después...

Gir:_ el sabor del queso del Cerdo de la pizza es delicioso... no puedo creer que usted lo coma

Zim:_ Ya no lo como... me enfermo

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Un corto fic… supongo que algunas de ustedes pensaron mal ¿verdad?… sabía que eso pasaría…

Esta historia primero la coloque en el grupo ZaDr e IZ del FB (yo soy la administradora, asi que soliciten que ls agreguemos ^^)… y vi que tuvo mucha respuesta de personas que no pensaron muy limpiamente que digamos…

Seguiré subiendo historias pequeñas en este mismo fic… este es el primero… y los que vallan saliendo los subiré aquí ¿vale?

¿Reviews?


	2. Cosas perdidas

**INVASOR ZIM NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DEL GENIO JHONEN VASQUEZ**, (si fueran míos seria un completo desastre ^^Uu)

**Esta historia la hago solo para el entretenimiento sin fines de lucro **(y por mera diversión mía)

**DEDICADO A MIS AMIGAS DEL GRUPO ****ZADR, CARTOONS Y MAS**** DEL FB**

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**COSAS PERDIDAS**

Zim:_ Oye Gir… ¿has visto mis lentes de contacto por aquí?- preguntó el ojirosa

Gir:_ No…. Yo no me los comí esta vez- el pequeño perrito verde se rió

Zim:_ ¡Entonces desaparecieron de la nada! ¡Las cosas no se desaparecen por si solas!- se quedo en silencio pensando-… estoy seguro de haber dejado el par en la cocina mientras sacaba un caramelo del refrigerador… me gire, y no estaban- dijo mientras recordaba los hechos mencionados- bah… como sea, tengo mas de repuesto…- fue interrumpido ya que sonó el timbre de la casa- ¿Quién será?- se encamino a la puerta y la abrió

Dib:_ Hola Zim

Zim:_ ¡¿Qué quieres Dib-humano?

Dib:_ Vine a entregarte algo que se te olvidó en la eskuela- dijo y sacó algo de su mochila

Zim:_ Que se me quedo… yo no deje nada en la eskuela larva-Dib…- se quedó en silencio mirando el par de lentes de contacto que Dib había sacado de su mochila- ¡¿Por qué los tienes tú?

Dib:_ Ya te dije que se te olvidó en la eskuela- extendió su mano, tomó la de Zim y se los entregó- tengo que irme- dijo y después se fue corriendo- ¡te veo mañana!- gritó mientras corría por la calle

Zim cerró la puerta y se dirigió a Gir.

Zim:_ Ese humano…- miró el lente- creo que se metió a la casa a robarlo… no me importa que se meta y robe cosas, no es la primera vez pero…- comenzó a tantear el objeto entre sus manos- siempre me las regresa cubiertas de algo pegajoso… y blanco, y huele feo…- olfateo el objeto- ¡wackala!

Zim se fue al laboratorio para limpiar el lente, siempre era lo mismo, Dib le robaba cosas y cuando se las devolvía, estaban cubiertas en algo blanquecino y pegajoso.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Dib es un pervertido ¬w¬…

Esperen mas actualizaciones de este fic de historias cortas xD

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
